


Création et Déconstruction

by AkaneRi



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Blacksmithing, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Horror, Mental Health Issues, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRi/pseuds/AkaneRi
Summary: Jack était un jeune forgeron criblé de dettes. Il fut obligé de se rendre au Château pour les rembourser, mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'entrerait pas dans le Château, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il devait seulement forger et réparer des armes et des armures.





	Création et Déconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cette histoire à l'occasion d'un concours d'écriture que mon frère a organisé. J'ai travaillé dessus quelques semaines et j'pense être satisfaite du résultat.

 

Jack était un jeune forgeron criblé de dettes qu'il reçut en héritage de son père. Il avait déjà remboursé une grande partie des dettes en s'acharnant au travail, mais entre la concurrence et le coût de la matière première, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il avait du talent, il aimait le travail bien fait et les gens le redemandaient, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait eu tellement de rêves et d'ambitions pour son futur mais ils sont tous envolés à la mort de son père. Il avait été tellement naïf. Sa volonté n'était pas suffisante pour le sortir de là, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, se rendre au Château lugubre du Seigneur fou. Tout le monde connaissait le Château et son Seigneur, avait entendu la sordide histoire du Seigneur qui réveilla des horreurs d'un autre monde. Jack ne voulait pas y aller, mais bientôt il n'aurait plus assez d'argent pour continuer à travailler. Il allait devoir vendre sa maison et sa boutique et être mis à la rue s'il ne faisait rien.

S'il acceptait de travailler pour le Seigneur fou pendant dix ans, celui-ci payerait tous ses créanciers et Jack serait libre. La plus grande difficulté était de revenir de ce Château vivant et sain d'esprit. Il n'était pas particulièrement superstitieux, il ne croyait pas aux fantômes ou aux monstres, mais pour le cas de ce Château c'était une autre histoire. Ce lieu pouvait changer un homme, certains en étaient revenus paranoïaques et effrayés de leur ombre, d'autres étaient devenus catatoniques, il n'étaient plus que de pâles copies d'eux mêmes et c'était encore s'ils en revenaient.

Jack courait beaucoup moins de risques par rapport aux aventuriers ou aux mercenaires, simplement parce que son travail ne lui demandait pas d'entrer et explorer les profondeurs du Château en lui même. Il n'était qu'un forgeron, il pouvait rester au hameau construit à côté de ce lieu maudit sans jamais y mettre les pieds.

En toute honnêteté, c'était une bonne affaire. Il ne parviendra jamais à se débarrasser de ses dettes tout seul. Et s'il ne voulait pas finir dans la misère, il allait devoir accepter cette offre. Il commença à faire les préparatifs pour son départ, il demanda à un voisin et ami de longue date de lui surveiller sa maison. S'il ne revenait pas d'ici à une douzaine d'année, il lui léguerait ses affaires. Puis il fit sa valise et partit en direction du Château.

xxx

C'était aux alentours de midi lorsque la calèche qui devait l'amener au Château arriva à l'abord du domaine. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les nuages s'assombrissaient, la terre noircissait et la végétation de moins en moins dense, terne. Jack entendait des hurlements de loups et des croassements de corbeaux au loin, il voyait quelques mulots, des écureuils et des renards s'enfuir. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un mauvais présage et s'il ne serait pas mieux de faire demi tour maintenant.

Le vent avait arrêté de souffler en chemin et l'air était étouffant, l'humidité collait à la peau, le temps était lourd. Les arbres s'espacèrent et Jack vit le Château pour la première fois. C'était un grand édifice qui devait sûrement être splendide dans le passé, mais qui maintenant était délabré. Il portait bien sa réputation lugubre, des murs extérieurs s'étaient effondrés, il n'y avait plus aucune vitre intacte et des débris jonchaient le sol.

Au pied du Château se trouvait une abbaye et son cimetière qui avaient dû être construits à la même époque. Autour de l'abbaye se trouvait un hameau dont l'architecture laissait penser à une construction plus récente. Bien que ces bâtiments aient été détérioré et n'étaient pas des plus solides, ils étaient en bien meilleur état que le Château.

Jack pouvait voir ce qui devait être la guilde des aventuriers, a une boutique, une taverne et, à en juger par le bric-à-brac autour d'une des bâtisses, ce qui devrait être la forge où il allait vivre pendant les dix prochaines années. Le cocher amena la calèche devant l'écurie, et Jack prit ses affaires sous le bras, en le remerciant. Une fois arrivé au centre du hameau, Jack fut accueilli par le prêtre, un homme dans la trentaine, assez grand, brun et habillé d'une soutane noire.

"Bonjour, je suis l'abbé Henley. Êtes vous le forgeron que l'on attendait ?"

"Ouais, je m'appelle Jack."

"On vous a préparé un atelier, s'il vous manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler moi ou Russell, l'homme à tout faire du coin."

"D'accord. Merci bien."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, il faut s'entraider ici en tant que résidant du hameau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre." L'abbé Henley guida Jack jusqu'à son nouvel atelier.

Jack regarda brièvement autour de lui. "Qu'est ce vous voulez dire ?"

"Je ne veux pas être de mauvais augure, seulement je vois tellement de mercenaires arrivés au Château pour ne jamais en repartir, cela me désole tout ces malheurs."

"Y a tant de morts que ça ?"

L'abbé Henley hésita avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter sans raisons, nous n'avons rien à craindre ici, c'est les aventuriers qui se rendent au Château qui affrontent les plus grands dangers et tombent au combat."

"Peut être ce que je vais forger pourra les aider à survivre."

Henley sourit. "Oui, votre arrivée apporte un peu d'espoir parmi nous."

xxx

"...-n'est plus qu'à trois pièces d'or au lieu de quatre ! Monsieur et Madame Malkins du bourg de Blackburn fêteront leur union dimanche prochain à l'église. Enfin, la prochaine expédition pour le Château sera à quatorze heures cet après midi."

Jack fut réveillé par un crieur, le soleil déjà au dessus de l'horizon. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, avala quelques rations et sortit pour pouvoir commencer à travailler. Son atelier était à l'extérieur de la maison sous un abris, constitué d'un foyer avec un sac de charbons, d'un seau d'eau, une cuve d'huile, d'une meuleuse, d'une enclume fixée à son billot, d'une chaîne avec différents poids, d'un marteau, d'une tenaille, des limes et une brosse métallique.

Jack était en train de remplir le foyer de charbons lorsqu'il fut accosté par un homme trapu, aux cheveux dégarnis et barbu, portant des lunettes rondes et un manteau violet.

"Vous vous levez bien tard m'sieur le forgeron, votr' voyage a dû être rude."

Jack haussa les épaules. "Ça allait. C'était juste un long voyage. Appelez moi Jack."

"Moi c'est Russell. Je m'occupe de tout ici, le ménage, passer les messages entre nous et le Seigneur, donner les missions aux gars qu'arrivent en ville, leur vendre les fournitures pour les expéditions, creuser les tombes... Voyez le genre."

"Je vois bien ouais. Z'avez besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Pe't être une pelle, mienne est rouillée. Mais on verra ça plus tard, j'voulais vous présenter aux aventuriers."

Russell amena Jack dans un bâtiment plus spacieux que sa forge, où plusieurs hommes et femmes armés circulaient. Un des hommes qui parlait à un groupe les vit et se dirigea vers eux. Il était jeune, il avait des cheveux bruns attachés, des cicatrices visibles sur le visage et il portait une armure en fer avec un harnais d'épaule contenant des dagues.

"Hé Russell, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?"

"J'viens vous présenter notr' nouveau forgeron." En faisant un signe de la main entre eux, il continua. "Iskander, Jack. Jack, Iskander. C'est notr' maîtr' de guilde et l'instructeur principal des mercenaires."

Iskander sourit, serra la main de Jack et lui tapa sur l'épaule amicalement. "Ravi de vous rencontrer et bienvenue au hameau."

"Enchanté."

"Vous tombez à pic !" Iskander fit face à la salle et siffla." Hé les gars ! Voici notre nouveau forgeron, Jack ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose c'est le moment de passer commande !"

Un groupe de quatre mercenaires s'approcha d'eux. Il comportait trois homme et un femme, une furie tenant une grande hallebarde à la main, un jeune bandit portant des dagues et des pistolets, un croisé en armure avec une épée à la ceinture et un médecin de la peste qui restait en retrait du groupe.

"Bonjour, nous sommes le groupe qui va partir en expédition cet après-midi. Je suis Avelynn, le gamin c'est Lathian, voici Howard et derrière c'est Kagan." La furie les présenta chacun d'entre eux d'un signe de la main.

Lathian prit la parole, excité. "Hé Monsieur Jack ! Vous nous ferez une ristourne si on vous rapporte des armes ou des armures du Château, pas vrai ?"

Jack hocha la tête en évaluant à la proposition. "Tout dépend de la qualité du matériel, mais si vous rapportez quelque chose qu'à de la qualité, pourquoi pas. J'pourrai peut être même vous le réparer."

" Vous verrez, on trouve des merveilles là bas !" Dit le jeune bandit en sautant de joie avec en cri.

Le croisé bourru bouscula Lathian. "Faut il encore que tu reviennes entier gamin !"

Avelynn coupa la conversation d'un ton autoritaire. "Assez bavardé, nous devons nous préparer." Elle se tourna vers Russell. "Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai acheter nos fournitures maintenant."

"Y a pas de problèmes m'dame, on peut aller voir c'que j'ai en stock."

Russell et les aventuriers partirent de leur côté et Jack prit note des demandes des mercenaires présents. Il retourna en suite à son atelier pour entamer les commandes.

xxx

Jack observait les trois silhouettes qui émergeaient du Château en compagnie de Russell et Raeven, une marchande ambulante. Un corbeau solitaire passa au dessus de leur tête en croassant avant de disparaître au loin.

Howard, le croisé, avait été laissé derrière, sûrement mort. Avelynn et Kagan menaient la marche et Lathian traînait derrière eux en gigotant nerveusement, le regard fugace, se retournant toutes les quelques secondes. Ils étaient sales, couverts d'égratignures et avaient des bandages autour de leurs membres.

Ils transportaient tous de grands sacs balancés sur leur épaule qui émettaient des cliquetis à chaque pas. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix, Jack entendait le jeune bandit marmonner dans sa barbe.

''... z' êtes sûr qu'on a bien fait ? Et j'espère vraiment que rien ne nous a suivi. Mais peut être qu'ils ont pas besoin de le faire, ils doivent savoir où on est. Ça doit être l'odeur, pourquoi l'odeur ne part pas ? On aurait pas dû ramasser tout ça, ils vont se venger qu'on leur ait pris tout ça et ils savent où on est..."

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux ils posèrent leurs fardeaux au sol. Avelynn prit la parole, coupant les murmures de Lathian.

"Voilà tout ce que l'on rapporté, on a pas pu s'aventurer très loin, des morts vivants nous ont tendu une embuscade."

Russell soupira. "Et Howard ?"

La furie secoua La tête. "On a laissé son corps près de l'entrée."

"Je lui préparerai sa tombe."

"... On devrait peut être préparer les nôtres, ils vont nous avoir je vous dit. Howard nous en veut déjà. Je le  _sais_ , je le  _sens_  !"

Kagan attrapa le poignet de Lathian et grommela en le traînant derrière lui." Je l'emmène voir Tanya au sanatorium. Je veux ma part du butin quand je reviens."

Jack et Raeven entreprirent de trier les sacs, estimer leur contenu et marchander avec Avelynn. Parmi les armes et armures rouillées, mauvais états ou même communes, il y avait une paire de gantelets qui se dégageait du lot. Leur réalisation était proche du chef d'œuvre, la finesse des jointures pour les articulations, leur légèreté, la technique qu'il avait fallu pour forger ces protections était exceptionnelle. Jack comptait bien tenter de les reproduire. Chacun repartit satisfait de leur transaction.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lathian sortit du sanatorium et resta au hameau une matinée, indécis sur son avenir. Finalement, il décida sagement de quitter la région. Il n'était pas le même jeune homme excité depuis qu'il était revenu du Château. Le sanatorium l'avait aidé à apaiser ses craintes et sa paranoïa irrationnelle mais il a été marqué par cette expérience. Jack espérait sincèrement que le jeune bandit s'en remette et trouve une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Jack vit Avelynn et Kagan de façon régulièrement. Les deux mercenaires continuaient leur exploration du Château et lui ramenaient souvent du matériel. Lors d'une de ces rencontres mémorables, il avait été réveillé dans la nuit par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit Avelynn avec deux grands sacs à ses pieds.

"Avelynn ?"

"Bonsoir Jack, j'apporte nos dernières trouvailles."

Il la laissa entrer en grommelant. "Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain matin ?"

"Surtout pas !" Elle s'exclama avec indignation.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Il était étonné par la véhémence de sa réponse. C'était lui qui avait été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit après tout.

"Je ne pourrai pas sortir avec toute cette lumière ! J'ai déjà mal aux yeux rien que d'y penser !"

"Ah..." Il en resta bouche bée. Il s'était écoulé à peine quatre jours depuis sa dernière visite et elle n'avait eu aucun problème à venir le voir pendant la journée la dernière fois. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu causer ça dans ce Château infernal ? "Tu as consulté Tanya pour ton.. problème ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas un problème. Et tout va bien. Tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer mon travail, il n'y a pas de problèmes. ...Bon, tu les regardes ces objets qu'on en finisse ?!"

"Ah. Oui, tout de suite."

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack trouvait leur rencontre déconcertante. À une autre occasion lors de sa visite, Avelynn n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de chanter. À elle même ou lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, c'était en chantant. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi se mettait elle à chanter ? Était ce une malédiction ? C'était absurde, ce Château était absurde, tout était absurde !

...Elle ne chantait même pas juste.

xxx

Jack avait été passionné par le métier de forgeron depuis sa tendre enfance. Il avait eu de la chance d'habiter près d'un vieux forgeron qui lui avait tout appris. Ce qu'il l'avait d'abord attiré quand il était enfant, était de regarder le foyer émettre des étincelles de lumière longueur de journée. La lumière était captivante, presque hypnotisante et il ne se lassait pas de rester près du feu. Mais très vite observer tous ces métaux se transformer en quelques choses d'utiles, commençant par de simples barres et devenant plus tard des lames, des conteneurs, des ustensiles ou même des ornements était d'autant plus passionnant.

Avec tout ce que les groupes d'aventuriers lui avaient ramené, Jack avait récolté une grande quantité de matières premières. Il commençait par trier ceux qui devaient être d'abord nettoyés, enlever la saleté ou frotter les taches de rouille. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout nettoyer, il mit de côté ce qui pouvait être réutiliser de suite ou nécessitait qu'une simple réparation et fit fondre le reste pour qu'il soit réutilisable.

Être forgeron requiert d'avoir une très grande patience et une grande ténacité. Jack pouvait passer des heures sur une seule tâche avant de passer à autre chose qui pouvait durer tout aussi longtemps.

Que ce soit de taper sur l'enclume, remettre au feu pour recommencer à taper, ajouter du charbon encore et encore toutes les heures, limer le métal, le polir, arriver à manipuler le métal à sa guise pour le fléchir, le tordre, le durcir, l'aiguiser, était épuisant. Mais il vivait pour ça.

Il restait concentré des heures, ne prenant jamais de pause jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de transformer le métal en l'objet qu'il avait imaginé et le sentiment d'avoir accompli un travail bien fait lui procurait toujours un plaisir immense.

Plus Jack produisait, plus il s'améliorait, plus ses armes et armures étaient résistantes, puissantes, et elles pouvaient mieux servir et protéger les mercenaires.

Il en accumulait tellement que sa maison en était remplie. Il avait déjà rempli la pièce réservée au stockage du matériel et dû en entasser dans sa cuisine et sa chambre. Mais avec les aventuriers qui continuaient de lui rapporter ce qu'ils trouvaient sa petite maison fut bien vite prête à craquer. Il fut obligé de faire de la place en amassant le surplus et en l'entreposant derrière l'atelier en recouvrant le tout d'une bâche.

Lorsque la journée fut terminée, Jack était épuisé. Il était prêt à aller se coucher et s'endormir sur-le-champ. Il mangea un repas léger, se lava et s'habilla pour la nuit avant d'enfin s'allonger sur son lit avec un soupir. Le sommeil n'était pas long à arriver.

_Clang_

À peine avait-il fermé les yeux, que Jack les rouvrir en sursautant à cause d'un bruit de claquement. Il se leva précipitamment et attrapa un couteau, prêt à se défendre d'un quelconque intrus, que ce soit contre un voleur ou un des mercenaires rendu fou à cause du Château ou même d'un chien errant.

Il entra dans sa cuisine puis sa pièce de stockage, balaya les salles du regard mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Il fit le tour de sa maison mais il ne vit pas la raison de ce bruit. Rien n'avait bougé, sa bâche était toujours bien mise en place, ses outils étaient rangés et rien n'était tombé au sol. Se disant qu'il avait peut être raté quelque chose et que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, il alla se recoucher.

Sauf que le sommeil ne vint pas. Quelques mouches et moustiques s'étaient introduits dans sa chambre et le bourdonnement le maintenait éveillé. Il se tournait et se retournait, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors qu'il s'endormit enfin pour la première fois de la soirée, le bourdonnement s'intensifia et le réveilla à nouveau. Jack était à cran, il était épuisé, ses muscles étaient douloureux et il voulait dormir mais le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

Il se leva énervé et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il se servit d'un verre d'alcool, le but d'une traite et s'en servit un deuxième qu'il sirota. Avec un soupir il s'allongea une nouvelle fois dans son lit et ferma les yeux, en espérant que l'alcool l'aide à s'endormir.

xxx

Le Lendemain Jack se réveilla avec la nausée, une migraine et une mouche qui volait autour de la chambre. Il était certain de n'avoir bu que deux verres, cela était étrange qu'il se réveillait dans cet état d'épuisement même avec le manque de sommeil. Il se força à se lever et se préparer pour aller travailler. La journée allait être difficile.

Quand il arriva dans sa forge, deux mercenaires l'attendaient déjà avec des demandes de leur forger une arme à chacun. L'un était un croisé et voulait une épée, et l'autre, une vestale voulait une massue.

Jack avait de plus en plus de demandes, il produisait de plus en plus. Seulement il récupérait l'équipement qu'il forgeait souvent quelques jours après les avoir offerts parce que leurs acheteurs étaient morts. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'accepter de nouvelles offres en dépit que son stock grandissait continuellement. Tant qu'on lui demandait de forger, il continua à confectionner leurs équipements.

Jack, après avoir rencontré de nombreuses personnes qui venaient tenter leur chance dans les profondeurs du Château, avait remarqué qu'il y avait toujours certains types de personnalités qui apparaissaient chez ces personnes.

Soit comme lui, ils étaient désespérés et leur dernier recours était de venir ici. Soit il venaient chercher la gloire et des richesses, espérant être célébrés tels des héros. Soit parce qu'ils avaient une soif incompréhensible d'aventure et de dangers. Soit ils voulaient servir Dieu et purifier ces terres des horreurs qui grouillaient au Château.

Mais toutes ces personnes venaient à lui pour la même chose. Elles comptaient sur lui pour leurs fournir des armes de qualité et des armures solides. Il voulait les aider à atteindre leurs buts et s'appliqua à la tâche.

Jack se perdit dans son travail, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, le soleil était en train de se coucher et les grillons commençaient à chanter. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti ce matin là avait disparu mais maintenant il était affamé. N'ayant pas vu la journée passer il avait sauté le déjeuner.

Il rangea et ses outils et se débarbouilla, puis fouilla dans son garde-manger pour préparer son repas. Il n'avait que des légumes et du pain, seulement il avait une envie folle de viande. Il décida d'aller à la taverne pour voir s'ils lui serviraient quelque chose.

Quand il arriva et ouvrir la porte, il fut attaqué par le bruit des rires et des éclats de voix, des odeurs de transpiration, de nourriture et de la chaleur de la salle. Son mal de ventre de la matinée qui avait disparu refit une apparition et il eut l'impression que son estomac se nouait de lui même. Il se dépêcha de commander un steak à point qu'il ramènera jusqu'à chez lui pour pouvoir manger en silence et au calme.

Arrivé chez lui, il se sentit tout de suite mieux mais il n'avait pas pour autant regagné son appétit, il était sûrement plus fatigué que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il se força à manger, la viande avait bon goût, et même si la tranche n'était pas bien grande, le morceau le rassasia.

Avant d'aller se coucher Jack décida d'aller marcher autour du hameau pour se détendre. Malgré le Château surplombant les quelques habitations avec son aura oppressante, la vie au hameau était calme. Le coin était plutôt isolé, il n'y avait pas le bruit constant que l'on pouvait avoir en ville. Il n'y avait même pas tellement d'animaux dans le coin.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il n'avait ni vu de rongeurs, ni entendu de loups ou d'oiseaux depuis quelques temps. La région n'était pas dépourvue de vie, loin de là, des grillons chantaient de plus en plus fort toutes les nuits, des cigales pendant la journée, des moucherons, des papillons et d'autres petits insectes volants tournoyaient autour des demeures. Jack baissa les yeux au sol et poussa des feuilles avec le pied où il vit de nombreux vers de terre, cafards et asticots remuer et gigoter.

Jack termina sa promenade et rentra. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, la chaleur des pièces l'étouffait, les insectes présents continuaient de le rendre fou en bourdonnant et il y avait une atmosphère oppressante à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il se sentait piégé, les ombres étaient trop sombres et elles avalaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leurs passages, il devait sortir d'ici, il ne supportait plus de se sentir comme ça.

Dehors, il prit le temps de respirer profondément, calmer ses tremblements et ralentir son cœur qui palpitait. Il s'adossa contre sa maison face au Château et à côté de son amas de ferraille en soupirant. Il remarqua que la terre au pied du Château était plus sombre que celle du hameau. Il se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible, ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette forteresse qui puisse polluer ainsi la terre des environs. Il réalisa que le sentiment étouffant ne venait pas de sa maison, il venait du Château. Il étouffait toute vie autour de lui.

Mais pourquoi s'il n'y avait plus d'animaux et de végétation, pourquoi, y avait il donc autant d'insectes ? Peut être ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir échapper aux souffrances apportées par les abominations enfouies. Ils étaient trop petits, ils pouvaient passer inaperçus, ils n'avaient pas d'importance, ils existaient sans but. Ou peut être simplement parce que finalement ces insectes étaient les êtres vivants les plus résistants et seraient les seuls à vivre jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Jack secoua la tête, arrêta de penser à ces idées folles et se releva. Il était tard et il devait vraiment essayer de faire l'effort de dormir quelques heures. Quand il rentra, l'intérieur de la maison était toujours autant inquiétant mais il se força à s'allonger et fermer les yeux.

xxx

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient et Jack perdit le fil du temps. Il se levait les matins avec très peu d'heures de sommeil, dormant de moins en moins longtemps. Il mangeait juste de quoi lui permettre de tenir la journée en se forçant à garder la nourriture dans l'estomac et ne pas tout vomir immédiatement. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier ce qu'il mangeait, quelque soit le plat qu'il préparait, quelque soit la fraîcheur des ingrédients, tout avait un goût avarié.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer comme ça mais il pouvait pas s'arrêter, il avait un travail à faire. Tous les jours des aventuriers passaient le voir pour lui laisser un peu plus d'équipement et lui en demander d'autres, de leur réparer telle arme ou forger telle armure. Et Jack était le seul forgeron du hameau, sans lui ils ne pourraient plus partir affronter les monstres et les abominations mais il était tellement épuisé.

Il était sûrement tombé malade à cause de la fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer et les seules fois où il n'avait pas froid était lorsqu'il était près du feu du foyer.

Jack arrêta de trier et nettoyer tout ce qu'on lui donnait. Il était trop fatigué pour faire ça. Il n'avait plus la place de tout ranger correctement de toute façon, même après avoir acheté une deuxième bâche. Il était débordé et très vite son rangement qu'il avait soigneusement organisé au début, s'était transformé en une montagne de ferraille derrière son atelier. Il avait plus de métal qu'il ne savait quoi en faire.

Le matériel rouillé ou cassé était mélangé avec d'autres équipements neufs ou très peu utilisés. Ils étaient sales avec de la poussière, de la terre, du sang et d'autres substances dont Jack ignorait la provenance et il préférait ne pas savoir. Quand il soulevait un objet, il pouvait voir une multitudes d'insectes, des cafards, des fourmis ou des larves qui grouillaient, enfouis sous cette ferraille.

Et malgré les odeurs et les insectes qui émanaient de la pile de métaux, Jack avait pris pour habitude de venir s'asseoir blotti entre la ferraille et son atelier pour observer le Château le soir. Il était étrangement reposé quand il venait ici.

Rien n'avait changé depuis le jour de son arrivé. Seulement lui et son tas en métal étaient arrivés, s'étaient transformés et grandissaient. Car quand  _(si)_  Jack rentrerait enfin chez lui, il reviendrait avec un plus grand savoir, une plus grande technique et une grande maîtrise de son métier. Il reviendrait aussi avec dix ans de souvenirs qu'il ne serait pas prêt à oublier mais il serait plus libre que jamais.

Mais plutôt que de se projeter dans l'avenir, Jack devait se requinquer, il devait dormir et manger de façon plus régulière et fréquente. Il était passé voir Tanya au sanatorium qui lui avait recommandé quelques remèdes pour calmer son estomac. Et cela avait fonctionné pendant un certain temps, mais ça n'a pas duré.

Il avait toujours froid, la nausée était de plus en plus fréquente, il vomissait plus souvent qu'il ne mangeait, et il avait une migraine constante qui l'empêchait de se concentrer.

"Hey Jack."

"Russell."

"Toujours pas la grande forme à c'que j'vois. T'es sûr qu'tu veux pas lever l'pied ?"

"Je dois travailler. J'ai un contrat de dix ans pour ici."

"Ah. C'est dommage. J't'ai amené d'quoi grailler. Tu t'laisserais mourir si on passait pas moi et l'abbé, et ça f'rait plus d'boulot pour ma pomme si tu claquais."

Jack lui sourit avec un air désabusé. "Merci Russell, tu peux laisser ça par là." Il montra une table encombrée d'objets et d'outils près de l'atelier où une assiette à moitié mangée était déjà posée.

Russell obéit en grommelant. "Franchement Jack, t'devrais vraiment avaler un casse croûte... Pas étonnant que tu tombes malade s'tu manges pas."

"D'accord. d'accord, je vais manger…" Il laissa un soupir exaspéré.

xxx

Ce soir là, Jack s'assit à sa place préférée pour se relaxer dehors, l'assiette à la main. Étrangement, dès qu'il venait s'asseoir à cet emplacement, il avait l'impression que ses malaises étaient soulagés, que l'air était plus respirable et qu'il ne faisait plus aussi froid.

Ce n'était qu'un coin tranquille, caché derrière sa maison à l'abri des regards, entouré d'une montagne de métaux qui n'a fait que grandir mais il s'y sentait à l'abri ici. Protégé par ces reliques du passé qui n'ont pas réussi à protéger leurs précédents propriétaires mais qui réussissaient à l'apaiser lui et lui offraient du réconfort.

Ces objets avaient tous le même but, tous devaient mener des combats, affronter les ténèbres du Château et défendre leurs propriétaires. Même si aujourd'hui ils n'avaient plus d'utilités, ça ne tenait qu'à Jack de leurs donner une nouvelle vie. Il pouvait leurs donner du pouvoir, même avec leurs histoires sanglantes et leurs échecs, même avec des années d'usure et d'oubli, Jack était un façonneur, c'était sa propre raison d'être et c'est tout ce qui importait.

C'est sur ces pensées que Jack s'endormit à même le sol. Ce fut une des meilleures nuits qu'il eut depuis un long moment. Il ramena des couvertures de sa chambre là où il s'endormit et tenta de reproduire l'expérience la nuit suivante. Il découvrit que ce n'était pas un hasard qu'il dormit si bien et profita de cette découverte en récupérant des forces. Il ne se rappelait pas depuis quand il s'était senti aussi bien.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas guéri, il lui arrivait d'avoir le sommeil si lourd qu'il se réveillait tard, bien après l'heure de réveil habituelle et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il dormait de plus en plus longtemps et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et si ça continuait il craignait qu'il ne se réveille plus.

Il s'éloigna de la ferraille dès qu'il en eut la force. Lorsqu'il se leva, il faillit retomber à cause de ses jambes qui ne ne le portaient plus. Il alla se réfugier à l'abbaye, où Henley lui offrit une chambre et un bol de soupe.

Jack s'assit sur le lit de la petite chambre son bol à la main, amena sa cuillère à la bouche, et se força à avaler. Il ne savait pas quel goût cette soupe devait avoir, tout ce qu'il sentait était des cendres, de la boue, du sang et une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture. Il vomit son repas après quelques cuillères.

Alors qu'il se jetait de l'eau au visage, il vit son reflet dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il avait les joues creusées, des cernes noires, les cheveux grises, le teint pâte et des taches de saleté sur tout le visage. Il avait l'air d'avoir prit des années en quelques jours ! Ou était ce des semaines ?  _(Des mois ?)_  Quel jour était-ce ? Depuis quand était-il arrivé au hameau ?

Il laissa échapper un faible soupir et s'assit sur le lit en tremblant, le regard vide. Il ne pouvait pas retourner là bas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait partir, mais il était tellement épuisé, rien que d'arriver à l'abbaye lui avait ôté toutes ses forces. Il s'allongea sur le côté et s'endormit.

Quand il reprit conscience, Jack était désorienté. Il était en train de marcher et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il était devant sa maison. Plus précisément, il était en direction du tas de ferraille.

Son cœur s'accéléra et il fit demi tour pour s'enfuir, mais il était pétrifié. Il se sentait tellement mal, il avait le sentiment que s'il faisait un pas il allait le regretter. Quelque chose l'attirait derrière lui, le maintenait sur place et cette chose voulait l'empêcher d'avancer. Jack prit une grande inspiration, attendit trois secondes, expira et répéta l'opération. Il respira profondément durant une longue minute et tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Puis il leva le pied et fit un pas en avant.

Une douleur accablante le parcourra de la tête au pied, ses os craquaient, ses muscles se déchiraient et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il tomba au sol, se rattrapant de justesse avec ses bras. Il était incapable de bouger pendant que la douleur parcourait son corps. Puis petit à petit, elle diminua le laissant exténué.

C'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas fuir.

xxx

Jack était revenu au point de départ. Il était couché sur le dos au milieu de la ferraille, les yeux fixés au ciel. Il était impuissant. Il était le retenu ici, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de partir. Il n'y avait rien ici, juste lui et un gros tas de ferraille.

Il inspira profondément et se releva déterminé. S'il n y avait rien, alors il pouvait partir, il n'y avait aucun danger.

Il commença à longer le mur de la maison vers la forge. Lorsqu'il ne se passa rien il continua plus assurément. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il alla dépasser son atelier que le sentiment de malaise réapparu.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et failli tomber la tête la première. Il voulait partir, il voulait vivre et ne pas perdre ses dernières force ici à pourrir. Mais plutôt que d'essayer une autre tentative de s'échapper il fit demi tour.

Il décida d'allumer son foyer et essaya de penser aux quelques souvenirs heureux de son enfance à regarder le charbon brûler. Il n'avait même plus l'envie de travailler, il tenait à peine debout, il doutait qu'il puisse forger quoi que ce soit dans son état.

"Hey Forgeron."

Surpris, Jack releva la tête et vit un chasseur de primes entrer dans son atelier. "Oui ?"

"J'aurai besoin d'une arme, une hache de préférence mais je suis pas trop regardant tant que je peux tuer avec ça."

Jack ne pouvait pas forger quelque chose pour le mercenaire, et l'idée de lui laisser prendre quelque chose qu'il avait en stock le rendait malade. "La forge est fermée, désolé."

Le chasseur de primes regarda autour de lui et s'indigna. "Comment ça elle est fermée ?! Et dans tout ce bazar il y a pas une arme qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?! Je me fiche de ce que tu dis, je repars pas sans une arme." Il se précipita dehors et commença à creuser dans l'amas de ferraille à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait, en balançant autour de lui les armes et armures.

Jack se raidit. Puis brusquement son corps bougea tout seul. D'un bond il attrapa une dague de l'établi et la planta dans le cou de l'autre homme d'un geste net.

Le chasseur de primes tomba au sol en s'étouffant. Ses mains tentèrent de garder la plaie fermée mais en quelques secondes il se vida de son sang.

Jack observait la scène horrifié alors que l'inconnu rendit son derniers souffle. Il ne bougeait plus, il n'émettait plus de son. Le silence en était pesant.

_Clic_

Jack leva la tête et vit une flèche tomber sur le côté de la pile. Soudain un grand fracas retentit et tous les métaux qui étaient tenus en équilibre s'effondrèrent en recouvrant le corps du chasseur de primes. Il n'en resta plus aucune trace, seulement un souvenir gravé dans l'esprit de Jack.

Il fit demi tour et alla à son atelier, il voulait être le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit, même si c'était que pour s'éloigner d'un mètre, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Jack sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Désespéré, il regarda son atelier devenu lui aussi inaccessible.

Il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire.

xxx

En contraste aux derniers évènements, les jours suivants furent plus monotones. Jack s'était résigné à son sort, plus rien ne pouvait le sauver et il le savait. Il ne pouvait même plus s'allonger sur le sol, il était obligé d'être en contact permanent avec le tas de ferraille. Il s'était organisé un espace au sommet où il pourrait être confortable.

Il se sentait étrangement détaché de la situation. Comme si ce n'était pas son corps et il n'était plus qu'un spectateur de sa vie. Il préférait presque être comme ça par rapport à la panique et aux douleurs qu'il avait ressenties ces derniers temps. Il ne souffrait plus maintenant, il devait juste rester ici et dormir. Si seulement il pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger…

La répétition des jours s'interrompit lorsqu'il se réveilla et découvrir un nouveau corps, allongé au pied du tas. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de quelqu'un qui serait venu lui rendre visite.

L'avait il tuer aussi ? Il fixa du regard le corps. Il débattait avec lui même sur ce qu'il devrait faire. Le laisser là ? L'enterrer ? Appeler quelqu'un ? Il n'avait appelé personne pour le chasseur de primes. Que devait il faire ? Il était tellement fatigué et il n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps là.

Avec un soupir, il glissa jusqu'en bas et attrapa un des bras du corps pour le hisser jusqu'en haut avec lui. S'il était caché, personne ne lui dirait rien et il n'y aura pas de questions à se poser. Sa tâche accomplie, Jack se laissa tomber épuisé. Sa vision se réduisait, il voyait des taches blanches apparaître devant les yeux et il avait le tournis. S'il s'évanouissait maintenant, il ne se réveillerait peut être plus.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps.

Dans un moment de folie, de désespoir, il attrapa un couteau et déchira le corps qu'il avait traîné avec lui. Il dévora bout après bout de viande crue jusqu'à ce que son estomac se rebelle et il fut obligé de tout recracher. Il recommença encore et encore, voulant vivre, même s'il ne quittait plus de sa vie ce tas de ferraille, il vivra.

xxx

Quand il reprit connaissance, il n'était pas seul. Russell et Henley étaient tous les deux à quelques pas de la masse de ferraille.

Russell le salua de la main et Henley lui sourit gentiment.

"Bonjour Jack."

"Abbé Henley, Russell."

"On est venu te dire au revoir."

Jack secoua la tête. "Je ne vais pas mourir."

"Faut pas t'voiler la face Jack, tu vas claquer."

Henley toussa et jeta un regard à son compagnon. "Russell." Il retourna son attention sur Jack. "Dans tous les cas, nous prions pour ton salut. Tu es un homme bon."

Celui-ci hésita, puis haussa les épaules. "Je crois pas en Dieu, ou plutôt je crois pas qu'il se préoccupe vraiment de nous, ce Dieu..."

"Cela ne change rien, j'ai la foi en toi et en Dieu. J'espère que tu trouveras la paix."

"Je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte. Merci."

Jack les regarda partir, les voyant tous les deux contourner la pile et faire attention à ne toucher aucun des objets qui jonchaient le sol.

Quelques heures  _(jours ?)_  plus tard un groupe de quatre mercenaires armés s'approchèrent de lui. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient venus ici pour essayer de le sauver ou pour le tuer. Ou si l'un comme l'autre, cela aboutirait au même résultat, sa mort.

Il ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il savait juste qu'un moment il était assis adossé contre un bouclier en les observant approcher, et l'instant d'après il saignait, les quatre hommes morts autour de lui et à moitié enfouis sous la ferraille.

Son sang et celui des guerriers s'écoulaient lentement sur le métal. Les insectes remontaient lentement vers eux. Il se sentait lourd et léger à la fois, sa peau était tirée, son corps était compressé, il n'était pas assez grand, pas assez souple.

Ses pensées étaient tirées et perdues dans différentes directions. Était-il dévoré ? Quelqu'un mangeait-il sa chair ? Était ce bien son corps qu'il sentait ? Les mouvements des insectes autour de lui se ralentissaient. Le temps autour de lui s'arrêtait-il avec lui ?

Les sensations étaient incompréhensibles, ses émotions lui échappaient, il était perdu. Il était faible, il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien, ni l'air autour de lui, ni le métal sous lui.

De toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance. La vie n'avait plus d'importance, elle n'a jamais eu d'importance. Les humains étaient insignifiants, les êtres vivants étaient insignifiants, la terre était insignifiante et la vie était insignifiante. Il ne restait rien à la fin, seulement un vide, un néant, où rien n'existait.

Au centre de ce néant, les ténèbres étaient accueillantes.


End file.
